Fredbear
:Not what you were looking for? See Fredbear (disambiguation). |-| Main = is said to be the oldest generation of Freddy Fazbear from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise and a mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner, alongside of Spring Bonnie. It is crucial to note that, despite being important to the story, very little is known about him. The related counterparts, Golden Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear, bear many similarities to Fredbear. Physical Appearance Seen physically in Ultimate Custom Night, Fredbear's appearance bears an uncanny resemblance to Golden Freddy from the first game but his top hat and bow-tie are purple rather than black, and seemingly glow. Upon closer inspection when compared to Freddy, Fredbear has a very different model shape. His ears are rounder and less pointy, wearing a purple bow-tie with slight triangular shapes, and a squarish stomach. Clearly seen in his teaser image, the shape of Fredbear's head has a noticeably different shape, such as the fatter cheeks. As a plush, he has his original black, hollow eyes with white pupils inside. Like his animatronic self, he also has two black buttons. Personality Like Freddy, Fredbear entertains children and sings on stage with his partner Spring Bonnie, who is also the older generation of Bonnie. Main Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fredbear is first mentioned by Phone Guy on Night 5 of the second game while planning on contacting the diner's original owner and said that the restaurant was closed years ago and onward. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 While Fredbear once again does not physically appear in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, he does seemingly appear in the secret "STAGE 01" mini game along with Spring Bonnie Phone Guy (via the employee training tapes) mentions that there are two springlock suits, and that one of them is specifically a Spring Bonnie suit. The other suit is speculated to be Fredbear's, and it is heavily emphasized in the next game. Despite Springtrap being found, nothing relating directly to Fredbear was discovered for Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Fredbear makes his second appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as both a plushie and, once again,a springlock animatronic in the end-of-night minigames. Seen from the end-of-night minigame after Night 5, he is also revealed to be responsible for the incident that is commonly referred to, by fans, as the Bite of '83. His nightmarish counterpart, Nightmare Fredbear, makes his appearance in the main gameplay. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Fredbear's plushie appears in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location as a cameo, seen on the desk in the Private Room. It is currently unknown if this means anything, or if it is just there for aesthetic purposes. Clicking the plush's nose makes the same nose squeak from every other game, both before and after. Other Appearances Ultimate Custom Night Fredbear finally makes his physical appearance as a secret animatronic in Ultimate Custom Night. To summon Fredbear, Golden Freddy must be only active and set him to 1 with no other animatronics active then proceed to purchase a death coin then use it on Golden Freddy. Note that this will not work if Dee Dee appears and summons another animatronic during the night. Now, the player needs to purchase a Death Coin with ten Faz-Coins, and Freddy's hat with purple tint should appear on the desk within the Office. Using a Death Coin while Golden Freddy is present will cause Fredbear to immediately jumpscare the player and end the night. Like most of the animatronics in Ultimate Custom Night, Fredbear speaks during the game over screen, though all of his voice lines are garbled and distorted. Non-Canonical Appearances FNaF World :External FNaF World link: Fredbear (FW) Fredbear appears in the RPG spin-off game FNaF World as a supporting guide, a challenger, and a playable character to unlock. He is usually the last player to obtain, excluding the FNaF world Update 2 characters. Trivia FNaF4 *During the end-of-night cutscene after Night 3, Fredbear, alongside unknown variants of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, appears in a television program titled "Fredbear and Friends." The exact nature of this program is unknown. **The program's date is marked at 1983. Interestingly, this is also the code used to unlock an Easter Egg in Sister Location's Private Room ending. *Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are the only characters to have appearances as both animatronics and plushies within the same game. *During the end-of-night cutscenes, the picture of Fredbear on the restaurant's outer wall depicts Fredbear with two black buttons. Despite this, his animatronic form within the same cutscene does not have the black buttons. UCN *Fredbear (along with Trash and the Gang and Helpy) are the only characters in Ultimate Custom Night to have an exclusive jumpscare sound. **Fredbear, Golden Freddy's first and second game appearance, Trash and the Gang, Helpy, and Funtime Freddy are the only characters of the series to have their own jumpscare sounds. *Fredbear is the only animatronic to have no customizable AI that can also not be summoned by Dee Dee. *Fredbear, along with Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Mangle are the only characters that can be summoned by the player. *Fredbear has his own mugshot seen in the game's last teaser. However, due to lacking any customizable AI, he does not have a mugshot in-game. *Fredbear is voiced by Kellen Goff, who had previously voiced Funtime Freddy and Molten Freddy, the latter also appearing in Ultimate Custom Night. *Fredbear's voice lines were originally intended for Freddy Fazbear, as seen on Kellen Goff's second FNaF Show interview. **These two voice lines may show evidence that they were for Freddy Fazbear to speak: ***''There was more fun and fantasy where I came from.'' (Referencing the introductory greeting by Phone Guy on Night 1 of the first Five Nights at Freddy's game.) ***''Let's find a suit that's right for you.'' (Referencing on how the animatronics stuff the player into a spare Freddy suit when getting attacked.) |-| Gallery = FNaF4 Spring Freddy Chomping.gif|Fredbear in the end-of-night minigames. Fredbearcostume.png|Fredbear's suit, being operated by a person. ShadowFredbearMunch.gif|Fredbear's shadow projected from his stage. Fredbeardineroutsidewall.png|Fredbear, as he appears on the wall to Fredbear's Family Diner. Fredbearposter.png|A poster of Fredbear himself. Fredbear and Friends.gif|Fredbear on the television (click to animate). Fredbear Head.png|A Fredbear head. SF stucked.png|Sprite of Fredbear having his mouth stuck after the bullies shove the crying child into his mouth. FNaF: SL Private_Room.gif|Fredbear's plush as seen on the Private Room's office desk. UCN Cnfredbear.jpg|Fredbear's mugshot in the teaser revealing his inclusion in Ultimate Custom Night. File:Fredbear's_Hat.png|The top hat that appears in the office to signify that Fredbear is able to be summoned. |-| Audio = Dialogue Besides the laughter, note that all three voicelines are heavily low-pitched and difficult to hear actual words. However, if the pitch is raised through audio editing, the phrases can be more easily deciphered. Sounds Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics